Ellen Mira Mathers
Ellen Mira Mathers is one of the main antagonists of Date A Live ''franchise and a secondary antagonist in ''Date A Live II. She is also called The World's Strongest Wizard'', she is the secretary of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries's director Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, one of the company's Chief Executive. She is voiced by Shizuka Itō in Japanese version and Lauren Landa in English Version. History She had previously worked for the Anti Spirit Team at Westcott request. She has vowed never to lose to any opponent, even agreeing que she may go so far as to commit the atrocity of destroying the world and killing hundreds of people in the process. She is the younger sister of Karen Nora Mathers. Her past is also unknown as Westcott's past or how se becomes the Adeptus 1. Background Because she already defeated her twice in her limited release Astral Dress, Ellen greatly underestimates Tohka's strength. This would backfire on her while fighting Tohka's Inverse Form. Ellen never goes directly to the cambat during a mission, different from Jessica Bailey she nears her target to discover any possible information of her enemy, she always tries to discover ther indentity or any personal information, especially when Ellen is called Westcott wants her to do some special mission, she is very loyal to Westcott, not known if this is really any relation between boss or office or if they have a relation of love, many people already say they are very loyal to one another. Westcott is very tolerant with Ellen, if it were any other Wizard Westcott already would have killed a long time but when Ellen fails in some of the missions he always see a positive side to its actions even if there is not any positive side in their failure to try to prevent it from being accused of any word of failure or intolerance to leave the mouth of Westcott or council DEM Board of Members, Roger Murdoch tried to oust Ellen for his failure, when it happened Westcott ordered Ellen take off his arm. Different from Westcott who seemed interested in Shidou by support the powers of the Spirits in his body Ellen has grown to greatly despise Shido this was seen many times during their meetings, yet Shido is a "person of interest" to her boss, Mr. Westcott, so she will deal with him when ordered to. Living up to her title as "The World's Strongest Wizard," Ellen can easily defeat a Spirit with Limited strengh and even managed to defeat Natsumi at full strengh. Ellen is also one of the few Wizards that can use her powers without a Combat Realizer Unit, however it takes her a lot of concentration though. Ellen is also the pilot of the airship Goetia. Physical Description Ellen is shown with pale skin, purple eyes, and pale blonde long hair, she has a very attractive body although it does not seem such an attractive woman and famous among the fans. She looks like a woman of 20 years old but with the appearance of a teenager. She Also Appears to wear her combat suit wiring most of the time. Sometimes she dresses as a casually entrepreneur or reporter and often it serves as difarce. She is much like Isaac, making their appear that are daughter and father. Psychological Description Ellen is usually calm, sophisticated, polite, kind and friendly and analytic. However, she can sometimes be very talkative, violent and crude when she is facing off against her opponents. Ellen is usually calm and analytic, especially while around Isaac Westcott. However, while in battle her true personality is revealed. Ellen is revealed to actually be very battle loving, as shown when she was disappointed when she could so easly defeat Tohka at limited strengh. She is very pridefull, and somewhat arrogant, about being "the World's Strongest Wizard", continually stating her title. Ellen also seems unwilling to accept her losses, when her first attempt to abduct Tokha failed, while accepting full responsibility for it in front of Westcott, in her mind she blamed James A. Paddington and the students of Raizen High School. Finally, Ellen has shown to be willing to kill everyone, enemy and ally alike, who gets into her or Westcott's way. When she enters combat she becomes a psychotic person, she loses her mind and is excited too at the time of the fight. Ellen is portrayed as a calm and intelligent individual. She rarely, if ever, shows any kind of pain other than mild irritation, even when it is cut by any sharp object she did not show any expression of pain. She also, as Westcott, is a sinister individual. She is manipulative and cunning. She has little disregard for anything she deems unworthy of her or his cause. She rarely shows any visible signs of fear or anger. In the anime, it only shows anger in one instance, she was stabbed by Origami Tobiichi, she also does not like to repeat twice the same thing when she enters combat she is able to commit any atrocity with her enemies and even even with her own partners. She was sent to spy on the school trip to observe Tohka Yatogami was the same Spirit that Princess disappeared three months ago, she disguise as photographer, despite being the most powerful Wizard in the world was disturbed several times with traps. She proved to be much more powerful fourth episode when Ellen went into combat with Tohka and when he showed her true personality, she is able to destroy the powers of any Spirit with just a blow as if made of paper, the ability of her perception it is too high, this causes her to know the movements of her enemies before their make the move. She seems like a blood thirsty individual. Her goal seems to be the same Westcott, maybe that's why she follows him so loyally. Season 2 Episode 1 As the first episode of the second season was a prologue Ellen not made many appearances, His first appearance was in the judgment of Origami Tobiichi that was as assistant Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott would be Origami's lawyer. At the end of the episode Ellen was sent by Isaac to kill Tohka Yatogami, and his last appearance in the episode she was about to use the first time the CR unit and activating Bandersnatchs. Episode 2 She was sent to spy on the school trip to observe Tohka Yatogami was the same Spirit that Princess disappeared three months ago in Tengu city, she was disguise as photographer, however, she was quite incompetent in this mission because the various confusions and problems caused by Mai, Mii and Ai. Episode 3 After their arrival on the island, Ellen was secretly watching and analyzing Tohka at all times, however, she was hindered and prevented several times by Mai, Mii and Ai, which made her engage in various problems. This ruined the title of her Adeptus 1. She even became involved in a pillow fight and somehow enjoyed it. Episode 4 After Yamai Sisters have been fighting each other, Ellen ordered the Arbatel should initiate the attack and capture Tohka using a squad of several Bandersnatchs. Ellen went into combat against Tohka to test the strength of Tohka, however, Ellen easily defeated Tohka as if it were as easy as breaking a toothpick. After Tohka have almost been captured by the forces of D.E.M, Shido could retaliate battle destroying all Bandersnatchs. After Shido and Tohka fleed Ellen, Ellen fell again in a trap of Mai, Mii and Ai and showing a pathetic scene as the most powerful Wizard of the world. After the battle was over, Ellen talked to Isaac Westcott she had the confirmation that Tohka was the Spirit Princess, despite Arbatel have fallen, Ellen and Isaac left the pilots to die. Episode 5 She makes a brief appearance during episode 4 on Blu-ray version. The scene shows her handing the report she made about the situation in Irubi island to Westcott and the main people involved in the mission. Episode 7 She just reappeared again at the end of the season after capturing Tohka, she was captured by the D.E.M Industries at the end of Miku Lily. During the events of Miku Truth when Shido was about to be killed by Ellen, Tohka were filled with despair and transformed, attacking everyone in sight, including Shido, she destroys DEM Industries Building No.1 on the process, Westcott named transformation of the Demon king, adding that this state was the actual way in which the dimension Spirits border had come before manifesting in this world. Ellen was one of the responsibles for turning Tohka in her dark and evil form. Despite their second defeat Ellen continued as secretary and continues hunting Spirits, despite being the most powerful wizard in the world she now seemed now torturing and executing even their subordinates to be defeated twice, but her personality was calm walking the same, which made she scary was coldly killing her soldiers without showing a single expression on her face. Powers and Abilities Equipaments and weapons *'Combat Wiring Suit''' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. *'Combat Realizer Unit' 'A CR-Unit is a suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Realizer. The CR-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CR-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CR-Unit isn't designed for indoor places, hence the CR-unit's user could only use it in wide places. The purpose of its creation is to oppose the extra terrestrial beings, the Spirits. The CR-Unit provides enhanced physical strength as well as various weaponry to the user. Different CR-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CR-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. *'Pendragon Is the special CR-Unit of Ellen, she is stronger than any other unit Realizer ever built now by DEM, so it can be used especially for Ellen to support your magical powers given by the science. *'Goetia' One of DEM's airships which functions like a CR-Unit in a sense that one wizard is enough to mobilize it. *'No Pain' An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. *'Murakumo' A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. Quotes *''I Don't like ganging up two against one, but if those are Ike's wishes, then I have no choice.'' *''It is only that you have princess? I'm disappointed!'' *''Lest's finish this!'' *''Death awaits you.'' *''Ike!'' *''What wonderful reflexes! However....'' *''See your love disappears before your eyes.'' *''Do you think I'd let you go?'' *''However, I am surprised. To think those two were Spirits.----------and what’s more, it's the primary target, the Berserk’s. It seems like they're good compensation for all that piled up misfortune'' *''Death is the only cure for you.'' *''-----Bandersnatch team, don't lay your hands for now. I want to have a little test to know how strong the Princess I have heard about is.'' *''What a kill-joy. Please make her faint quickly and bring her to the Arbatel.'' *''You call yourself Itsuka-----Shidou right? What on earth are you?'' *''I’ve change my mind. Itsuka Shidou. I will have you come with us too. I don’t recommend resisting.'' *''Fun? Self-satisfaction? For someone that rode on the DEM name after it was build up by Isaac, you sure know how to talk like you know it.'' *''I guess that’s true.'' *''I have come to have a good talk. Please.'' *''As Ike said, you is a failed experiment. Marina Arusu, you were useless....and useless deserve only to disappear.'' *''That is a given. No matter who the opponent is, I will never lose.'' *''They are DD-007 Bandersnatch……………….even if I say that, you still would not understand.'' *''A Spirit....Princess.'' *''You touched my breasts, please die....'' *''Is that so. How disappointing...'' *''If you act too rashly, you will die.'' *''No. I think it is wonderful. Make dinner for the people we love the most is something beautiful.......but it is a pity that you will not live to do it again......'' *''You should be prould of yourself....However, you can do that in the next world.'' *''It’s my honour that you can remember me. '' Gallery date340px-425px-DAL_V9_1d.jpg|Ellen about to kill Natsumi datesample-6fd97345c5ec96aae38f13bf844c1604.jpg|Ellen defeat Origami date360px-Vol_10_(11).jpg|Ellen in Goetia date1044050_608689995875802_6630645487862039020_n.jpg|Ellen met Tohka 10278061a.jpg|Date A Live II Ellen Artwork 603693_685272504841118_5004866852653320677_n.jpg|Date A Live II Episode 09 final Artwork 280px-Date5-crop.jpg Datel_v8_33 (4).jpg date-a-live-ii-ellen-3.jpg 338px-DAL_v7_13.jpg 340px-DAL_V9_207.jpg EllenMathers.jpg 340px-Ellen-colored.png|Encore 2 - Ellen's Strongest Day colored De-toaraibu5wa18 R.jpg date-a-live-ii-ellen-full-2.jpg date-a-live-ii-ellens-wounds.jpg de-to7wa150_R.jpg Ellen Matherz.png efEPdmfe.png efEPdm.png efEPdmfefrE23vfr.png iVQoYYx.png mkeEWkdK.png|Ellen's Evil Grin Trivia *Ellen is very similar to Ulquiorra Cifer, a loyal server that does not show expressions, does not speak much and blindly obey the orders of their leader. *She is also similar to Segai Waltz Makoto, at the beginning of the anime they are quiet and does not seem to be the true villains but when the fight begins they become crazy, raw and wild. *Ellen is also the main titular protagonist in her own light novel on the Encore 2; Ellen's Strongest Day. **In the short story Ellen Mathers' strongest day, it is revealed that strawberry shortcake is Ellen's favorite dessert. *Ellen was the only human in the anime to come as a friend of the hero. *No one knows anything about the past of Ellen, just know that Ellen and Karen were already sisters and worked together with Westcott and Elliot a long time ago. *Ellen's last name likely comes from MacGregor Mathers, one of the founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. **The Hermetic Qabalah was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. *In the light novel, Ellen is said to have blue eyes. In the anime, she has purple colored eyes. *Like Mana Takamiya it's likely that she has a shortened life span as a side effect to the process to strongly increase her own abilities. *The insane bloodthristy side of Ellen is certainly very similar to the sadistic side of Plutia, both after battling they become sadistic and homicidal maniacs. *Ellen during her fights she was able to show that she is capable of killing or letting die partners themselves only to accomplish the objectives of Wescott, many Wizards of D.E.M Corporation are almost inhuman willing to do any inhuman atrocity just Westcott said to do. *She had previously worked for the AST before. *In Chapter 2 of Volume 5, there's a brief mention that she was "a woman that had rumors of being Westcott’s mistress", meaning Ellen and Wescott have sleep together at some point, prior to the series. Whether it's romantic or not still unknown. *Unlike most AST / DEM Wizards, she's able to concentrate a field around a specific target, which she promptly uses to subdue a captive Tohka in case the latter's temperament gets out of hand. In her battle suit, it's powerful enough to deflect a Wave Motion Gun from the Fraxinus. *She enjoys fighting with stronger opponent (particularly Spirits), while at the same time she wants to satisfy her superior's ambition. *Ellen was the only one to get Natsumi is frightening in fear. *She is also similar to the General Kalani, both are able to make any monstrosity or torture only to find their enemy. Navigation Category:Sociopaths Category:Date A Live villains Category:Villainesses Category:Military Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Extremists Category:Trap Master Category:Gadgeteers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Stalkers Category:Hatemongers Category:Charismatic villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Xenophobes Category:Business Villains Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Siblings Category:Right-Hand Category:Speedster Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Nazis Category:Henchmen Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Warmonger Category:Frauds Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Elitist Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bombers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawyers Category:Guardians Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Stranglers Category:Fascists Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Control Freaks Category:Laser-Users Category:Karma Houdini Category:Movie Villains Category:Delusional Category:Soldiers Category:War Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Supervillains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Recurring villain Category:Sister of Hero Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Teleporters Category:Assassin Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Graverobbers Category:Book Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutilators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hijackers Category:Minion Category:Supremacists Category:Gamblers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Saboteurs Category:Power Hungry Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mercenaries Category:Titular Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Haemokinetics